familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lincoln County, North Carolina
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2010, the population was 71,498. Its county seat is Lincolnton . History The county was formed in 1779 from the eastern part of Tryon County. It was named for Benjamin Lincoln, a general in the American Revolutionary War. In 1782 the southeastern part of Burke County was annexed to Lincoln County. In 1841 parts of Lincoln County and Rutherford County were combined to form Cleveland County. In 1842 the northern third of Lincoln County became Catawba County. In 1846 the southern half of what was left of Lincoln County became Gaston County. Law and government Lincoln County is a member of the regional Centralina Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 307 square miles (795 km²), of which, 299 square miles (774 km²) of it is land and 8 square miles (21 km²) of it (2.68%) is water. Townships The county is divided into five townships: Catawba Springs, Howards Creek, Iron Station, Lincolnton, and North Brook. Adjacent counties *Catawba County, North Carolina - north *Iredell County, North Carolina - northeast (water boundary only) *Mecklenburg County, North Carolina - southeast *Gaston County, North Carolina - south *Cleveland County, North Carolina - west *Burke County, North Carolina - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 71,498 people, 24,041 households, and 18,174 families residing in the county. The population density was 214 people per square mile (82/km²). There were 25,717 housing units at an average density of 86 per square mile (33/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.24% White, 11.24% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.73% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. 4.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 24,041 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.20% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.40% were non-families. 20.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 31.70% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,421, and the median income for a family was $47,752. Males had a median income of $32,394 versus $22,362 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,877. About 6.90% of families and 9.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.90% of those under age 18 and 14.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Boger City *Denver *Iron Station *Lincolnton *Lowesville *Westport *Vale *Pumpkin Center, Lincoln County, North Carolina Education *Gaston College - Community College located in Lincolnton offering Associate Degree, Certificate, and Diploma programs. Lincoln County School system is rapidly growing. There are now 12 Elementary Schools. Elementary Schools' *Battleground *Catawba Springs *G.E. Massey *Iron Station *Love Memorial *Norris S. Childers *North Brook *Pumpkin Center Primary *Rock Springs *S. Ray Lowder *St. James *Union I'ntermediate Schools' *Kiser Intermediate School *Pumpkin Center Intermediate School Middle Schools *Asbury *Lincolnton *East Lincoln *North Lincoln *West Lincoln High Schools *West Lincoln *Lincolnton *East Lincoln *North Lincoln *Lincoln County School of Technology See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lincoln County, North Carolina References 3. http://www.lincoln.k12.nc.us/welcome/schools.aspx External links *Lincoln County government official website Category:Lincoln County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Established in 1779